


Your time will come

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Just be patient.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067162
Kudos: 2





	Your time will come

Our story starts during the Marauders' era at Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius and Peter have been trying to make James less arrogant so his crush Lily Evans will go out with him, but he's becoming impatient.

James asked, "Why can't I just walk over to her right now, Moony?"

Remus sighed. "You're not ready, Prongs."

James muttered, "I feel as ready as I'll ever feel though."

Sirius told him, "Be patient. When the time is right, you'll know." He added, "Plus with that killer makeover I gave you, she won't be able to resist you."

James replied, "Thanks for giving me that makeover, Padfoot."

Sirius smirked. "No need to thank me, I simply fixed the fashion disaster that was you."

Remus hit him on the shoulder and hissed. "Don't be so mean!"

Peter retorted, "Stop arguing like an old married couple you two, Prongs will start ignoring your advice if you keep at it."

James laughed. "You're certainly right about one thing there Wormtail, they certainly do sound like an old married couple when they argue."


End file.
